Girl's Choice Dance
by MissMarsbar
Summary: What will happed when school has a girl's choice dance? Will this be a night to remember? Contains 3/4, 1/362, 2/5, and 86/60


**Info**

Rachel, Fanny, Patton, and Sector V are all now in the TND. Rachel is still the Supreme Leader. Everyone is 15 in this story.

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

We all sat in a circle on Abby's bedroom floor. Rachel was the first to speak. "All right girls! The dance is in a know who we want to ask, and we better do it before somebody else does." I sighed and leaned back on Abby's bed. Kuki shifted awkwardly and glanced at around the room. "Come on guys," Abby said in an attempt to break the silence."We go on missions every day. This'll be easy." I groaned and threw my pillow at Abby. I just hoped she was right.

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Hey Hoagie" Numbuh 2 turned to see Numbuh 5 standing in his put away his blueprints and motioned for her to come in."Hey Numbuh 5, Whatcha doin?" he said innocently. Abby sighed. It was now or never. "So, the school's having a girl's choice dance. Abby needs a free?" She tried not to seem embarassed, but if she was, Hoagie didn't notice. He stayed silent for a few seconds."Don't you want the ask the guy you like?" Not wanting to make it awkward, he quickly added "or did he already get asked?" Abby hesitated. "Yea" she said. "He got asked." Well, It was almost true. Hoagie was asked to the dance. By her. "Alright. I'll go. As long as I'm not asked by a hot cheerleader!" Abby laughed as she left the room. "In your dreams!"

Rachel sat at her desk. She had called Nigel up to Moonbase for a meeting. He would be there any minute. "Numbuh 362" Perfect timing. Rachel looked up from her work to see Nigel. "You called me up here. Is there a problem?" He asked. Rachel tried to act serious. "Yes. I think you've been working to much." Nigel sighed. "Numbuh 362, you know I take my work seriously." he said. "Yes, Numbuh 1, I know. The school is having a dance on Friday. You are going and that's an order." "But," Nigel stammered, "It's a girl's choice dance." Rachel started to get nervous. "That's why you'll be going with me." Nigel blushed, but thankfully, Rachel didn't see. "You're my boss. It wouldn't be right." he said. "It'll be fine, Nigel. I'll see you on Friday." Rachel motioned to the door, and Nigel reluctently left her office.

"Wally!" Kuki skipped down the hall of the treehouse. He was probably in his weight room. "Wally!" she yelled again. "Agggg! Whadda you want?!" Wally stepped out of his room at looked at Kuki."Wat's all the yellin' about?"he said. "I was wondering....." Kuki said, trying to act ask cute as possible. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Wally rubbed his head. "Uhhhh. sure. Whateveh." He went back into his room. Kuki smiled and skipped away. That was easier than she thought.

"Numbuh 60!!!" Many operatives winced as Fanny's screech rang across the landing deck. Patton turned to see Numbuh 86 stomping toward him. She grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall. "N-numbuh 86 sir!" Patton said, saluting. "What are you doing on Friday?!" Fanny said. It sounded more like a demand than a question. "Um, Training operatives 'til five, then nothing." Patton said, confused. Fanny let go of his shirt. "You're going to the dance with me! Don't be late!" She turned around and stomped away."Um..........Okay then." Numbuh 60 watched Numbuh 86 leave, then turned to see several operatives staring at him. "What are you lookin' at? Get back to work!"

The Next Night

_Ding Dong. _Numbuh 4 opened the door for Nigel. "Hey Numbuh 1! Do ya got the-" Wally was cut short when Nigel shoved a pizza box into his hands. "Alright! Guys! Pizza's here!" Wally yelled. Wally and Nigel went into the living room. Hoagie and Patton were playing video games. "You wont believe what I'm about to tell you!" Nigel said as he flopped down on the couch. The other boys paused the game and everyone dug into the pizza."That's not as bad as my news!" Wally said. "Wanna bet?" Hoagie said sourly. "Duh!" The four boys each thre 5 dollars onto the table. "Kuki asked me to the dance, but I could'nt even look her in the eye!" Wally said acting dramatic. Hoagie rolled his eyes."I got asked by Abby, but only 'cuz the guy she liked was already asked." Hoagie leaned back, confident he would win."So? I was given a direct order by Numbuh 362 to go to the dance with her." Hoagie grimced. "I think Nigel's winning!" he yelled. "What about Patton?" All eyes turned to the boy in the corner. "Fanny threatened me to go with her." he mumbled, hiding his face from his friends. They bursted out laughing. "Patton wins!" Wally yelled, still laughing. He threw the money at Numbuh 60. "Yea, yea. Whatever."

* * *

Friday Night

**Patton's POV**

We walked into the gym. Tables with food were set up along the wall. The center of the room was full of people dancing. I looked around but I didn't see the girls anywhere. "Hey! Look!" Wally said pointing across the room. The girls were walking toward us, and my mouth practically dropped. Rachel was wearing a long red dress, and Nigel's face was turning practically the same color. Abby's dress looked the same, except that it was blue. Hoagie was staring, so I elbowed him in the ribs. Kuki had on a bright green dress with long sleeves. It came down to her knees. I laughed when Wally blushed. In return, I got a bruise on my shoulder. Then, I saw Fanny. She had on a strapless dress that came down to her knees. It was light green. I stared at my feet, trying to hide my face. It was probably the same color as Nigel's.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

The girls walked over to us. "Hey guys!" Kuki said cheerfully. Fanny stomped over and grabbed Patton by the shirt. She dragged him on to the dance floor, leaving the rest of us giggling. "Come on Wally! Let's dance!" Kuki grabbed his hand and skipped off. "Uh..." Nigel said nevously. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Rachel smiled. "Sure." They walked off towasrd the tables, leaving me and Abby standing alone.

"Ummmm," I started. Abby smirked and held out her hand. "Abby wants to dance. You comin'?" I blushed and smiled. I took her hand and we went onto the dance floor. "Hold on" she said, and walked toward the DJ. I saw her give him an she came back, I asked her what she said. Abby shrugged. "Abby told him to play a certain song. It's comin' on next." "Hey, Abagail." We turned around and saw Miranda with her boyfriend. Miranda is the most popular girl in school. "This is my dance floor, Lincoln." She said in a snotty voice. Well, her voice always sounds like that. Abby crossed her arms. "Says who?" Miranda got angry. "Because I said so! Now leave!" she said. Abby's song came on. "Alright." She grinned. "A dance off. Winner stays." Moranda took off her jacket, and threw it at her boyfriend. "Bring it on."

Miranda was a professional dancer. She always brags about taking classes since she was three. Miranda was winning the dance off, but everyone could see Abby was catching up fast. Miranda looked angrier than I'd ever seen her. She grabbed her boyfriend, Jack, and started dancing with him. The next thing I knew, Abby grabbed y hand and pulled me onto the floor. "Follow my lead." She grinned and started dancing.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

Kuki pulled me onto the dance floor. "Come on! Let's dance!" She said. I grumbled. "I'm not good at dancing. I don't want to." I crossed his arms and stared at the floor. "Awww..." Kuki said, "Please! I wanna dance!" She gave me puppy dog eyes, but I looked away. "I said I don't want to!" I yelled. A few people turned to stare. Kuki's face turned red. "Fine!" She said angrily. She stomped off and sat down at a table near the door, leaving me standing in the middle of the room like an idiot.

"Um, Kuki?" I said, rubbing my neck looked up. "Do you wanna dance?" I held out my hand. Kuki smiled and took it. I led her to the dance floor, but I hid my face. If she saw, she'd know I was blushing like crazy.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Nigel and I were sitting at a table, eating. We watched Abby and Hoagie dancing against Miranda and her boyfriend. "It's so stupid that she actually thinks she can win against Abby!" I Laughed. "Rachel?" I turned around. "If your finished..." Nigel pointed to my plate. "Oh! Yea, I'm done." I said and giggled nervously. "Um, so do you want to dance?" Nigel nodded. He stood up and motioned to the center of the room. _I hope he doesn't notice I'm blushing_, I thought as I followed him onto the dance floor.

* * *

**Patton's Pov**

Fanny and I were dancing when Amanda came up and tapped me on the soldier."Patton! There you are! Fanny, you wouldn't mind if I cut in, would you?" She said sweetly. "Whatever!" Fanny said. She stomped over and sat on a chair near the door. I felt kind of bad, but I danced with Amanda for a few songs. "Listen," I said after a little while. "I should really go now. Bye." I went over to where Fanny was sitting. Before I could say anything, more girls ran up to me. "Patton! Dance with us!" Fanny huffed and stood up. "Look's like yer the life of the party!" She yelled, and stomped out the door. The girls grabbed my arms and tried to pull me away, but I just kept staring at the door. I felt really bad. I sighed and shook the girls off me. "I gotta go." I yelled as I ran out the door.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

We ran out into thew school's courtyard. Hoagie and I collasped, laughing, under a big tree. "Did you see her face?!" I said in between gasping for breath. Hoagie was still laughing. "I know!" he said. "It was hilarious! She looked like a fish wearing your face cream!" _Whack. _"OW! What was that for?!" he yelled rubbing his head. I stood up and put my hat back on my head. "That was for the lame joke. And for makin fun of Abby's face cream." Hoagie stood up next to me, and looked up at the sky. "Isn't the sky so cool Abby." He said. I rolled my eyes. He was so weird sometimes. He just stood there staring at the sky and before I could stop myself, I grabbed his shirt, and kissed him.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

It would have been kinda funny to watch Wally and me dancing. He was still pretty short, and I was about a foot and a half taller than him. We danced a couple songs. "Is that good?" Wally asked. I nodded happily. "Okay, then let's go outside." he said. I smiled and started skipped toward the door. He probably wanted to climb a tree or something, but since he danced with me, I figured it would be alright. I skipped outside following Wally. Suddenly, he stopped on the stairs. I stopped a few feet behind him. "Hey why'd ya stop" I asked. He didn't look at me. "Kuki, go down there," Wally pointed a few steps in front of him. "Okay!" I skipped down to where he pointed. 'So what'd you-" I turned around to ask Wally what to do next, and before I knew it, he kissed me. He was still 2 steps higher than me, so he was the perfect height.

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

We danced for a little while. I could tell Rachel was distracted. "Rachel?" I asked. "Huh?" She lifted her head up and looked at me questioningly."What's up?" I blushed a little when she looked me in the eyes. How could she does this to me! I'm Numbuh 1! She's just a girl! I sighed. "Um, There's something I, um, wanted to say. Um, I uh" I stammered. Rachel looked confused."I, um," I couldn't seem to get the words to come out of my mouth. "I li-" I was cut off suddenly when Rachel kissed me. When she pulled away, I just stood there, shocked. Rachel blushed. "What was that for?" I asked, still a little shocked. She shrugged. "You were taking too long." She stared at me. "H- how did you know?" I was so confused! "Um, you know, that I, um..." Rachel smiled. "I just did." she said. I smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

I stomped down the path. That boy was so irriating! I was halfway across the courtyard when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around, and to my surprise (then anger), Patton was running to catch up with me. When he got a few feet away from me, he stopped. "Fanny," he panted. He caught his breath and stood up. "I'm sorry I was ignoring you." I frowned. "Like you really care." Patton looked hurt. "But I do care!" I slapped him. I took all my power not to scream. "No you don't! Nobody ever does! Why would you!" Tears started running down my face. I actually wished he was telling the truth. Patton's face remained expressionless. "Because I like you, Fanny. I always have." I didn't know what to do. So I ran.

I was sitting in a tree. It was my favorite tree in the schoolyard. You could see almost everthing. I saw Nigel and Rachel dancing, Wally kissing Kuki, and Abby and Hoagie sitting on a hill, talking. I didn't, however, see the rock coming toward me."Ow!" I yelled and rubbed my shoulder. I looked down, and saw Patton standing at the bottom of my tree. "What do ya want?" I said angrily. Patton frowned. "I want you to come down here." I threw a stick at him. "Fine!" I yelled. I jumped down from the tree. He grabbed my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. I stared right back at him. Then, as if we could hear each other's thoughts, we leaned in, and kissed.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

Abby let gop of my shirt, and set me down. I stood there for a few seconds, dazed. Abby started walking back inside. I regained my senses. "Abby, wait!" I ran after her. She stopped and turned around. I caught up. "Why? Why'd you kiss me?" I asked, confused. She shrugged. "Why not?" Abby asked. "Well," I stammed. "I'm....nerdy, and uh, you always say my jokes are bad, and um..." I couldn't think of anything else. Abby knew that. She smirked, kissed me on the cheek, and started walking again. I smiled, and walked with her.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

When I pulled away, she started giggling. "What's so funny!?" I accused, my face turning bright red. Kuki smiled, and looked straight at my eyes. "You stood on a higher step to kiss me." She giggled again. My face got even redder, and I stared at the ground. Then, Kuki grabbed my hand and grinned. "I think it was cute."

* * *

After the Dance

**Rachel's POV**

The four of us girls drove back to my house. When got to my room. everyone collapsed on the bed. Fanny grinned, Kuki started laughing, Abby threw a pillow at me, and I smiled. We all agreed.

"Best Dance Ever"


End file.
